1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an audio-visual (AV) system and a method for checking thereof, and more particularly, to a method for checking availability of audio interface between a display apparatus and an AV apparatus in an AV system, and an AV apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest has increased greatly in digital content recently. A digital versatile disc (DVD) to record and reproduce video with high quality has particularly been used increasingly, and digital televisions (TV) of high resolution have been developed. Interfaces such as a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) to transmit data between a DVD apparatus and a TV have been standardized. The HDMI is a broadcasting standard to protect multimedia content in an HDTV, and serves as a multimedia interface to transmit uncompressed digital video and audio.
More and more consumers want to connect HDMI between TV, DVD apparatus, and so on with a receiver including an amplifier and a decoder, to improve the audio quality of a home theater.
If the DVD apparatus is connected with the receiver using the same port as the TV, video and audio are transmitted through HDMI. Accordingly, a user can watch video through the TV and listen to audio through the receiver.
However, if the DVD apparatus is connected with the receiver using a different port than the TV, a separate audio interface is required between the TV and the receiver. This is because the TV would mute audio, and output video only. Because the TV is connected with the receiver through HDMI, the TV can receive video and audio through HDMI, but cannot transmit audio to the receiver. If the separate audio interface is not connected to the TV, output of audio through the receiver is impossible. As a result, a user would have to watch video without audio.
However, a user does not know whether to connect an audio interface, or where to connect the audio interface.